deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Necromorphs
I think there should be something about Dead Space Extractions Bosses.If any one knows anything about it or has images, even videos.I hope every one will try to help. just a thought hey guys,with dead space 2 on the horizon we're all wondering what will be in it,i think that ,enemy/boss wise,there should be normal human survivors off the necromorh attack,perhaps having gone insaane?i think that given what we know about the marker(s),and the infection it would make perfect sense,any thoughts? Hey, thats a great point. We should research that and see what we come up with. If you need a hand, whoever you are, leave me a message on my talk page. (Rundas382 16:32, December 14, 2010 (UTC)) Reorganize? Can someone who has access either, show how to edit this page, or, put the Necromorphs beginning with "The" into groups based on the next letter (e.g. The Hive Mind would be under H, like The Hunter is now) Thanks, little things like that bother me. lol. MyOnlyAlias 13:58, July 1, 2010 (UTC) : Alright, it's done. Tell me if there is anything wrong with it. Jealous Bass 19:03, July 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Wow, that was fast. 0.o lol. thanks! yeah, looks to be correct. is it locked to the general public? or am i missing something. Thanks again! MyOnlyAlias 20:17, July 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Oh, i see what you did. You added another tag to make it called, like, only Hive Mind instead of The Hive Mind. clever... lol. MyOnlyAlias 20:21, July 1, 2010 (UTC) : : uhh can someone change the pictures for the necromorphs on this page? right now they look stupid with a statue for the slashers and a picture(?) for the ubermorph. yeah. 01:52, February 11, 2011 (UTC) helpful survivors I think the idea of adding survivors that can help you would be a good idea. type back if you agree! 9:41, April 19, 2011 Check out the my page for more info! halseymj 16:36, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Field's death Maybe I can't find the page but I think that the necromorph that killed Field in the elevator shaft in Dead Space: Martyr isn't in the wiki. Im using the wiki to get a better understanding of the necromorphs in the book and I'm having a hard time finishing now. Can someone add a new page or tell me what kind of necromorph killed him. Sorting the page necromorph as (space) I recommend putting the page "necromorph" sorted as space, so it appears at the beginning of the category. This way it does not get confused as a specific necromorph creature. It will look more proffessional in my opinion ralok 03:48, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it has been categorised alphabetically... which I think is a professional move. On the other hand though, if one refers to the eight images stacked in the category page, they should see that Necromorphs is already in the beginning of the category page. :) — subtank (7alk) 07:38, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::What did he mean by saying "sort it as space"?..It does not compute. To me at least. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 07:45, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :::A ghost-field category in a category page. Basically, there would be another field above "B" but the indicator is empty.— subtank (7alk) 08:49, August 27, 2011 (UTC)